blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing Efficiently
Playing efficiently is one of the most important things to do when playing Blox Cards. How efficient you play chooses whether you win the game or not. Some players are experienced and know how to deal with a specific situation. Other times, the average newbie digs its own grave with a few inefficient plays. Despite how experienced you are, you can't deny the fact that it's easy to make an inefficient play. This page will help you how to decide which is the efficient play. Problem #1 Let's say you're in a battle. It's just early-game, and it looks like no one has the edge yet. Already, you have managed to get a TeeVee (A 650/650 yellow card) down to 300 health. You only have a Sylrath (150/400) on the board. You cannot summon anything else on the same turn, but your opponent only has a few amount of icons to work with too. There are two options you can take. * Attack the TeeVee, killing both the Sylrath and TeeVee off * Don't attack the TeeVee and generate a blue icon, giving you more available options to summon a fighter. Let's evaluate each situation. If we take the first option, attacking the TeeVee, both players would avoid a variety of things: * Having a card to buff the card's health on the next turn. * Having your card be debuffed on the next turn. * Having your card die of direct damage on the next turn. However, at the same time, both players lost their icon generators. This means that they would have to discard in order to summon a fighter to generate icons, or to summon a card that costs white. If we take the second option, not attacking the TeeVee, you would generate a blue icon, giving you more available fighters to summon the next turn. However, you will not know what the opponent could do next. The opponent might: * Attack with the TeeVee * Buff the TeeVee's health * Debuff or kill the Sylrath with another card * Not attack and generate a yellow icon. You do not know what the opponent has in their hand, what the opponent can summon, and what the opponent is about to do. This goes for the same in the opponent's perspective too. Attacking the TeeVee with the Sylrath is better than not attacking. If your hand is filled with white-costing blue cards, it would be safe to attack with the Sylrath. However, if your hand is filled with blue-costing icons, you can always discard some of your cards in your hand for blue icons. You would have more of a risk of not attacking with Sylrath than attacking with Sylrath. Killing off the TeeVee would protect you from a loss of 650 life. Again, you do not know what the opponent can do and what the opponent will do. tl;dr: The act of trading, or killing off your card to kill off the opponent's, is better than waiting. Problem #2 Let's say you have two cards on the field: Blockerwiz (900/450) and PixelFlame (550/550). Blockerwiz stays perfectly unharmed while PixelFlame took a beating, having only 200 health left. Your opponent plays Brunito, a 200/800 blue fighter. Do you attack with the Blockerwiz or the PixelFlame, assuming you don't have anything to summon or cast? There are three possibilities: You attack the Brunito with the Blockerwiz, you attack the Brunito with the PixelFlame, or you wait. However, since we already explained that waiting shouldn't be an option when you have an option to attack. Let's go over the situation. If you attack with the Blockerwiz: * The PixelFlame will stay alive, damage the opponent by 550, and will generate a red icon at the end of your turn. * The Blockerwiz will destroy the Brunito, but Blockerwiz have 100 health left. * Both your fighters are now vulnerable to AoE, Direct Damage, or Haste cards, negating their power. If you attack with the PixelFlame: * PixelFlame trades off with Brunito, both being destroyed. * Blockerwiz stays unharmed, and deals 450 damage to the opponent. However, Blockerwiz is still vulnerable to being destroyed from cards like Soul Release. Both situations are very tough to choose against, but it would depend on your goal. If you want to kill the opponent as fast as possible, or generating icons, attacking Brunito with Blockerwiz would be your choice. You would still have more fighters on the field, potentially killing off more fighters your opponent summons. Not only that, but you dealt more damage to the opponent than the second option. If you are concerned about withstanding power in the long run and want to be more on the defensive side, you would attack with PixelFlame. You wouldn't be as vulnerable to things like AoE and Direct Damage to completely negate your potential power. You would still have a big fighter to help you take down enemy fighters for a few turns. TBC ~Blitzwolfer Category:Guides